


Winter is Coming

by bleulily (winterfells)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Multi, because it's christmas, everything is happy this time around, no need to ruin people's lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raven Boys and Blue Sargent celebrate christmas [a collection of christmas drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ❄ AN EVENING STAR ❄

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't all of the drabbles, I might as well continue them by December.

 

 

Ronan’s fingers moved along Adam’s spine, his skin soft against Ronan’s fingertips. He began tracing figures with Adam’s freckles, slowly connecting the dots. It had become a habit of his, a habit that neither of them ever complained about.

 

Adam shivered under Ronan’s touch and Ronan quickly slipped his hand away from Adam’s back. Though he was used to touching Adam’s naked skin by now, Ronan still blushed whenever he was caught doing things like this by Adam. But Adam didn’t mind, not a slight bit; if anything, it was his favourite thing. Ronan’s warm hands against his bare skin, sending shivers all over his body, making him feel loved; making him feel something he never thought possible.

 

Adam went in his back in order to face Ronan. He gave the boy a sheepish smile, the smile he tended to give whenever they spent the night together. “Good morning,” Adam said sleepily.

 

But Ronan chuckled. “You know you are wrong, right?”

 

Adam looked at him confused. “What?”

 

Ronan shook his head. “You took a nap, you dumbass,” he said between laughs, “You didn’t sleep for the night.”

 

Before Adam could say anything, Ronan stood up from Adam’s bed and moved to the window. The blinds were closed, something Ronan had done as soon as Adam closed his eyes. It was still early when he had taken his nap, and the sunlight could easily bother him in his sleep. Ronan took a nap too, but it didn’t last as long as Adam’s; but either way, it was nice to sleep for a little while in his lover’s arms; their arms holding each other tight.

 

It was rather late now, or so it seemed with dawn arriving at an earlier time now that winter was coming. It made Ronan complain quite a lot, his mind not really comfortable with the fact that now, more than ever, he felt as though he was being lazier; he felt as though he wasn’t doing enough with his days.

 

“See? It’s only seven p.m.,” Ronan stated as he pointed out of the window. It was dark outside, as though it was ten instead of seven already. A few stars were able to be seen from Adam’s window, and Ronan smiled at the sight. The memory of a night he had spent in Cabeswater with Ronan, no one else but them, flooding his mind. It had been lovely, and counting stars with the person he loved the most was impossible to ever forget.

 

“How long did I sleep?” Adam asked, and a small yawn escaped his lips. He stretched his arms, and Ronan couldn’t help but to stare at the beautiful art that was the body of his boyfriend.

 

Ronan gave Adam a lopsided smile, the ones he tended to give him whenever he thought Adam was being adorable. “Three hours, I think?” he said softly, then he noticed Adam’s flustered face, “It’s alright, you deserve it. You’ve been working very hard these past few days. I suppose it has to do with the holidays.”

 

Adam looked down and nodded. “It’s always like this, when Christmas is coming.”

 

Ronan went back to Adam’s bed and took a seat right in front of him. Adam looked tired, he always did, but especially later. Ronan had no idea of how many jobs Adam was taking, but Ronan was sure it was a number that Ronan couldn’t begin to imagine of doing. He felt bad, knowing that for a person like him those things weren’t necessary, all while someone he loved so deeply had to endure.

“Do you want to do something for Christmas?” Ronan asked softly, one of his hands slipping to touch one of Adam’s, “This is our first Christmas together… or at least since we got together, and I want it to be special. That is, if you want to, of course. I don’t want to do something you don’t want.”

 

Adam turned to look at him and a small smile spread on his face. “Spending it with you would be more than enough for me.”

 

Ronan looked down at their enclasped hands and a blush spread across his face. He heard Adam giggle, but he decided to ignore him. Ronan still didn’t know how to react to someone loving him as much as he loved them; and though he was willing to learn, there were moments in which he had not a single idea of what to do, and it flustered him.

 

“Look at the starry sky,” Adam whispered and pointed to his window. A little glimpse of the outside was visible for Ronan’s eye, and he couldn’t help but to look out, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Ronan quickly nodded. “It is,” he said softly, “It reminds me of you.”

 

“Damn, you stole my line,” Adam said with fake disappointment, but a sweet chuckle quickly escaped his lips, “Come!” he said.

 

They both got out of Adam’s bed and moved towards the window. They didn’t care if anyone saw them and judged them for their lack of clothes, or for the sake of being together, not that evening. There was a star, shining bright in the midst of the dark Henrietta sky. Adam carefully grabbed one of Ronan’s hand and pointed at it, signaling it for Ronan to see it clearly.

 

“Do you see that bright, big star?” he asked sweetly, “That star is you. Hiding among all the others, trying to hide its light with the darkness of the night; but the truth is, there isn’t a star that shines so bright, and that is why it’s the most beautiful of all. So rare, so unique, so big. And all you want to do is look at it, and stay with it. The idea of it fading away once the sun sets is quite devastating.”

 

Ronan turned to look at him, quirking both of his eyebrows. “i didn’t know you were such a romantic, Parrish.”

 

“I’m anything for you, Ronan Lynch,” Adam stated with a smirk, “Including a hopeless romantic if that’s what my boyfriend needs. But there was so much truth in my words, and I want you to know that. I want to spend Christmas with you and just you. You’re… you’re my family and my home.”

 

Ronan looked down, but a wide grin spread across his face. “As you are mine.”

 


	2. ❄ LET IT SNOW ❄

In a world such as ours, full of secrets and unsolved mysteries, it was rather difficult for Richard Gansey III to know things for certain. Sure, he was a very clever boy, well-read, and with a strong passion for learning new things; but even so, he always felt as though he didn’t know half of the things he was supposed to, and even the things he knew felt incomplete. But there was something he knew for certain, and it was that his friend Noah had a strange liking for glitter and snow.

 

Winter in Henrietta tended to be rather white, which was why Noah came out from Monmouth Manufacturing more during this time of the year. There was so much for him and his friends to do, and Noah was determined to spend it as everyone should.

 

Ronan and Gansey were in a very good mood that day, apparently Adam and Blue were going to visit later on, and those news always seemed to bring them to a lighter mood. Noah was also very happy about it, everything seemed to be much more fun whenever the five of them were together. There were more conversations, more laughs, and of course, Noah felt more as though he belonged somewhere when such was the case.

 

That morning, he looked out to the window, something he occasionally did when he was bored and his friends were busy doing something else.He noticed the pavements and roads were covered with snow. Everything was white, just as his hair and face whenever he lost control of himself; his already pale skin turning into a ghastly white, and his blonde hair resembling that of Tom Felton’s in the Harry Potter movies. Except his hair was fluffy and soft, almost like Blue Sargent’s.

 

“Ronan?” he asked softly as he approached his friend’s bedroom door. He had it open, something unusual in Ronan, but that day he had nothing to hide, “Would you come out to the snow with me, please? We can wait for Adam and Blue outside while playing in the snow. Wouldn’t you like that?”

 

Ronan turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow. “You want to play in the snow?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like children?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ronan chuckled. “Well, I can’t really say no to that, can I?” he said smiling and quickly stood up from his bed to follow Noah.

 

A wide grin spread across Noah’s face. He had spent Christmas with Ronan and Gansey before, but back then they didn’t know about his true nature, and now that they knew it felt different. This time he felt as though they had known each other for years, this time around he felt alive, and it made him so happy.

 

“Where are you two going?” Gansey asked from behind them. Noah and Ronan turned around and found him with his glasses and his journal in hand. Every now and then Noah wondered if Gansey wrote about other things other than Glendower in it, but he never really dared to ask.

 

“We’re going outside to play in the snow!” Noah exclaimed, “Do you want to join us?”

 

Gansey thought about it for a second, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose. It was always like that whenever he thought about things too much, or whenever he spent too much time reading, his head falling down to see more carefully. “I suppose it isn’t such a bad idea,” he said, a little smile escaped his lips, “It’s been a while.”

 

Noah nodded quickly. “That’s what we thought,” he said as he pointed at Ronan, “Maybe a snowball fight between us three would be fun!”

 

But Gansey shook his head. “That wouldn’t be fair,” he said as he began walking outside of their little home, “There’s three of us, so there would have to be a single person against two.”

 

“I’m sure Ronan is too good for his own good,” Noah said and gave his friend a cheeky grin, “I’m sure it would be alright if the two of us fought against him.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Ronan said and crossed his arms against his chest, “Best wait for Adam to arrive, that way we would be two against two.” 

 

Gansey opened the door to step his feet outside. A strong wind hit them, but they were wearing enough clothes to cover themselves and stay protected. “I call dibs on Adam,” Gansey said and turned to look back at his friends. Noah was still smiling, but Ronan was rolling his eyes. Gansey couldn’t help but to chuckle at his friend’s reaction, “I’m only joking, you know,” he said, “I may love him, but he’s all yours.”

 

“I’m not something you can just own, Gansey,” Adam stated serious. He was standing in the middle of the snow, wearing a sweater that Ronan had most definitely dreamt for him in his spare time. He looked lovely, as usual, but not nearly as lovely as the little woman who stood next to him.

 

“You arrived earlier!” Gansey exclaimed, “It’s good to see you, Jane.”

 

Blue sargent smiled, pleased with herself. She gave the four boys who stood in front of her a nice look, they all seemed rather excited, and she wondered what they had in mind.

 

“We want to play in the snow, you see,” Noah said excited. Blue was taken aback by his comment, wondering if he had been able to read her mind, “It’s been a long time since that last happened, so we thought it would be nice.”

 

Blue smiled. “I hope you don’t mind if Adam and I join then,” she said and gave a glance to the large boy who had arrived with her, “I wouldn’t mind kicking your ass on a snowball fight.”

 

Gansey grinned. “It would be a pleasure to have my ass kicked by you, Jane.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, but he quickly went and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “What do you say if it’s me, you, and Blue against those two,” he said and pointed at Gansey and Noah, “Noah has supernatural powers, so I say it would be a fair play.”

 

Noah nodded. “Sounds like a plan then.”

 

 


	3. ❄ A PINECONE HUNT ❄

Christmas was a rather big deal at 300 Fox Way. There wasn’t a single year in which a huge celebration wasn’t made; and truth was, Blue Sargent loved everything about it.

 

Normally, every year was celebrated with a posada a couple of weeks before Christmas took place. There was an advantage with having so many Latinas scattered all over the house, including the Sargents. Maura really enjoyed the idea of celebrating the annual posada on the twelfth of December, better known as the day of _la Virgen de Guadalupe_. The day was a big deal for her, being the daughter of a Mexican woman who was very religious, and was also named after the virgin.

 

Truth was, Blue never cared about religion, even in the entirety of Christmas surrounded a religious context. But to her, Christmas was more than just the time of the year in which the birth of Jesus was celebrated (a rather silly thing, seeing as Jesus was born in another time of the year); to her, Christmas meant love, the time in which she wasn’t afraid to tell people how much they meant to her, when she wasn’t afraid of giving presents to all the people she cared about for no apparent reason. That and the food. It was well known around that the _tamales_ and _chocolate caliente_ that came from 300 Fox Way was one of the most delicious things you could ever eat while living in the midst of Henrietta, Virginia.

 

But in order to have a posada at the right time, all decorations had to be put up all over the house. Every single woman was in charge of something, and whether it was making delicious food or setting up the Christmas lights, every little bit was important. But it was a rule among the house that a person couldn’t be in charge of anything until the year they turned eighteen, and this time was the first time Blue would finally be in charge of something.

 

She had a pretty easy task, and she had been working on it for days. She even allowed for Gwenllian to help her out a little; after all, her task asked for her to go out and pick up three branches and pinecones, and Gwenllian seemed to be rather good at doing those things.

 

But as she sat in her bed, her eyes focused on the tree branches, and her fingers playing along with them, she realised that the pinecones she had found along with Gwenllian were missing. She knew the task would have been easier if she had bought the Christmas wreath, but she thought that it would be a nicer gesture if she made the wreath herself. And now there she was, struggling with finding pieces that would help the wreath look more beautiful.

 

She placed the branches back in her bed, thinking of ways to ensemble every piece together as she sighed and stood up. There were three possible places for her to find the pinecones, and though she dreaded it, one of them was Gwenllian’s bedroom.

 

There was something about the place, something dangerous. Ever since Neeve had left the place, it had become dark, as though she had left a part of herself in there; and though Gwenllian was anything but dangerous, Blue still felt uncomfortable whenever she visited the place. It was that and the fact that Gwenllian never seemed to shut her mouth. She was always singing about random things, and though Blue never minded listening to music at random times, Gwenllian didn’t exactly have the most beautiful voice.

 

“Gwen?” Blue asked as she knocked on the door, “Are you in there?”

 

The tall woman quickly opened her door and smiled down at Blue. For a moment, Blue wondered if Gwen had been waiting there for her, and for some reason, the thought of it amused her.

 

“Blue lily,” Gwenllian said cheerfully, “What brings you here?”

 

Blue sighed. “Do you remember those pinecones we collected together the other day?” she asked, “I was wondering if by any chance I dropped them here in your room, but I don’t remember coming, so perhaps you did. Is there a chance you’ve seen them?”

 

Gwenllian nodded. “I remember seeing them when I collected them with you.”

 

“But you don’t remember seeing them afterwards?” Blue asked and bit her lip.

 

The tall woman shook her head and Blue let out another sigh. She felt embarrassed when having to ask people for help, especially to someone like Gwenllian, that was why she didn’t feel exactly pleased with having her and only help help her find things to make the wreath. But as she stood there, helpless and with the need to finish making the Christmas wreath as soon as possible, she found no other choice.

 

“Can you help me pick up some pine cones again?” she asked softly, “And if there’s a chance, maybe even search for the ones we’d collected around the house? There’s a chance they might be in the kitchen, or perhaps I left them on the phone room when I went-”

 

“To talk with your princeling,” Gwenllian finished off, “I would love to help you, Blue lily.”

 

“Would you really?”

 

Gwenllian nodded cheerfully. “Yes, I love helping you. You teach me things about the new world.”

 

“I… yes, I suppose I do,” Blue whispered, then turned to the tall woman and gave her a smile, “Let’s go then.”

 

Blue and Gwenllian walked towards the phone room, but the only thing they were able to find was Orla doing her nails while blowing bubblegum. She gave them an odd look and even had the audacity to tell Blue that she wasn’t allowed to call Gansey in that precise moment. And even though Blue tried to explain that such wasn’t the reason of her and Gwenllian being there, Orla still asked for them to leave her in peace.

 

Blue and Gwenllian moved towards the kitchen, where they found Maura trying to teach Calla how to make _champurrado_. 

 

She looked at the girls and wondered what they were doing by searching through all the shelves. Blue seemed so worried, almost as though she had lost a part of her life itself, and she couldn’t help but to ask them what was going on.

 

“We’re searching for some pinecones,” Blue responded, “I seem to have lost them, and I need them to make the Christmas wreath.”

 

Maura and Calla turned to look at each other, and a wicked grin spread across Calla’s face. She went to the fridge and took out five pinecones, all which Blue recognised to be her own. She had been saving them there for reasons Blue wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but she went along with it. “Were you looking for this?” she asked.

 

 


	4. ❄ SWEET, SUGAR, CANDYMAN ❄

Regardless of how many girlfriends he had had in the past, Gansey wasn’t exactly what one would call a romantic. He was a rather awkward boy, and whenever he tried to say something cheesy to Blue, he failed and embarrassed himself, sometimes even in front of Noah. It was difficult for him to think of something good to say without blushing or tripping between words. Sometimes it made Blue giggle, but sometimes it made her mad, and it made Gansey so conflicted to think that the girl he had grown so fond of was mad because of his fault. 

 

But seeing as the happiest time of the year was approaching, Gansey decided he wanted to spend more time with Blue. He loved her company, he really did; and though they still went on night drives every now and then, it wasn’t the same as being alone with her during the day. He longed for taking her to walks at the park, courting her as it was done back in the day; he constantly thought about taking her to a vintage diner, hand in hand, and share a milkshake with her.

 

There were so many things he wanted to ask her, so many questions left unanswered, and he was a curious boy, always willing to learn much more about what was in front of him. To him, Blue was a fascinating person. From the clothes she wore, to the spikiness of her hair, and the crudeness with which she tended to speak, she captivated him. Perhaps it was a bit odd, but he didn’t care. There was always something new to learn about her, and he had always loved people like this.

 

So as he walked towards the door of 300 Fox Way, his hands folded in his pockets, he thought about what to tell her on this first date of theirs. He didn’t want to ruin it, he couldn’t; this was a grand opportunity. So after hours and hours of pacing around his room, he had rehearsed an entire speech of nice things he could tell her; not only about her looks, but also about aspects he loved about her personality, those little quirks that tended to drive him crazy. But knowing himself, he knew he would forget it all once she stepped right in front of him; and so he thought of small things to say, ones that he would be unable to forget.

 

“Gansey?” she asked as she opened of the door. She seemed worried, or perhaps confused, asking him so many things with just a glance, “Why didn’t you knock? If it hadn’t been for Orla telling me you were outside, I wouldn’t have known.”

 

“Sorry,” Gansey shook his head embarrassed, “I was just thinking.”

 

Blue stepped outside of the door and gave him a small smile. “I hope you were thinking of good things. I like it when you smile.”

 

He felt his cheeks turn hot, but he didn’t hesitate to give her a cheeky smile. “Anything for you, Jane,” he said, and gave her his hand for her to grab. She did it gladly, and together, they walked hand in hand to his car.

 

Their ride was silent, but it was nothing unusual between them. Most of their night rides they spent them like this, quietly enjoying each other’s company. Gansey loved that, the fact that he could be with someone in silence, and yet feel comfortable and tranquil; it was one of his favourite things about Blue. That and the way with which her hair moved softly while the car moved; he always stared, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Where are we going today?” she asked out of the blue, her legs wiggling in her seat. She was so small, but at the same time so big. She was so much more than the size of her body.

 

“Well,” he responded, “I was planning on taking you to this vintage diner near the outskirts of Henrietta. We’ve come across the place a few times, but I’m not sure if you’ve been there before. I want us to go there, that is, if you don’t mind.”

 

Blue shook her head. “Not a slight bit,” she confessed, “I like those sort of places.”

 

Gansey grinned. “So do I!” he exclaimed, “They have these milkshakes, they’re the most delicious thing! I remember going, a couple of years ago, with Helen. We felt like children, and we probably looked like children; but I don’t think I’ll ever regret consuming that much sugar.”

 

Blue giggled. “Sounds super nice!”

 

“It was,” he said softly, It really was.”

 

He parked outside of the diner, and once Blue climbed out of the car, he held her hand. It was warm against his skin, and he felt goosebumps forming all over his body. He had been in contact with her before, many times actually. But there was something different this time around, something magical; almost as magical as their quest, as themselves.

 

“So would you like to try the milkshakes from here?” he asked as they walked inside the diner. A small woman, smaller than Blue, greeted them. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with a pink ribbon around it, and a long puffy skirt hugged her legs. She looked almost as though she had gotten out from a 50s movie.

 

“Table for two?” she asked.

 

Blue turned to look at Gansey and grinned. “That’s correct.”

 

The woman gave a small nod and guided them towards an empty table. It was small, meant for only two people, and somehow that made his heart flutter. This was his first date with Blue, his true first date, and he couldn’t contain his nerves. If his hands were sweating, Blue wasn’t complaining.

 

They sat on the table, facing each other. Blue looked beautiful, as per usual, and he couldn’t help but to smile at her. There was something so reassuring about her smile, something that kept him at peace. He slided his hand across the table to touch hers, and he enjoyed the feeling of her fingertips playing with his. It was like that time when they were at the car, but this time it was allowed, and they could spend longer doing this.

 

“My answer is yes,” she said softly, her eyes falling to their entwined hands.

 

Gansey turned to look at her confused, his brows furrowing in search for answer. “What do you mean?”

 

“About the milkshakes,” she said giggling, “I would like to try the milkshakes from here. I wouldn’t mind sharing one with you either.”

 

Gansey nodded, quickly remembering the question he asked when they had arrived. “Oh,” he said softly, “Well, if that’s the case, we can order a really big one, a small one could never be enough, believe me. And there’s… there’s this special milkshake they sell around Christmas. It tastes like candy cane.”

 

Blue squeezed his hand gently. “Sounds delicious.”


	5. ❄ IRON FROM ICE ❄

Noah Czerny rather enjoyed the evenings he spent on his own. He loved to spend time with his friends, and he cherished every moment, but sometimes he couldn’t help but to scare them; and though it made him laugh sometimes, it wasn’t truly done intentionally.

 

But there was something about being able to be himself, without having to worry about whether or not he was scaring someone, that kept him at peace. And apart from keeping him at peace, it gave him the freedom of going over through Ronan and Gansey’s Playstation games and play whatever he wanted for as long as he pleased.

 

They had a variety of games, more than enough for Noah to play a different one every day for two months. Some of them remained there without either of them ever caring about them, some of them were played often either by Gansey or by Ronan. But there was one they hadn’t gotten by buying it at a store, Noah believed this game had been download, and it was Noah’s favourite.

 

Truth to be told, Noah had never watched the show Game of Thrones. He knew Ronan watched it, and he suspected Gansey did too, but Noah gave himself the time to sit and go through all that. The show was famous from all its deaths and gore, and even some things you’ll never want your kids to see. Noah wasn’t into that sort of stuff, it scared him, and the sole mention of the show or books made him feel uneasy. But he loved the tell-tale game, even if one of his characters had died in the very first episode.

 

There was something about the little adventure that made him feel as though he was there, living in that medieval world in which fate could never be foreseen. Sometimes, when he was alone in his room at night, Noah liked to imagine him and his friends living in the midst of Westeros, trying to protect each other from Queen Cersei’s claws. They had all managed to survive because of the love they held for one another, the one that didn’t hesitate to do anything in order to keep the other safe. 

 

So as he put on the game, he imagined the five of them walking along the tricky roads of Westeros. The entire world had become a mess ever since King Robb was killed by the Freys, and Gansey, brave as he was, had swore upon the old gods and the new that he would fight for the northern cause; he would fight for his old friend Robb, even if that meant he would be the new King in the North. And of course, Noah, Ronan, Adam and Blue would come along, and they would help Gansey through thick and thin.

 

Yes, it was a most wonderful idea, and Noah wondered if he should write it down. He liked to do that too, when he was alone. There was something so soothing about writing stories that regarded him and his friends in different worlds. Noah remembered having a grand imagination when he still lived, and his mother would always say how this imagination would take him places. 

 

He was afraid, however, of his friends ever finding the things he wrote. He was a little embarrassed by it, but not because he thought it was bad, but because he thought that perhaps they would be the ones to think that. It was that and the fact that he wrote about _them_.

 

_“You fuck potatoes?”_ Gared asked in the game, and Noah let out a little laugh. He had replayed that scene so many times, but he couldn’t help but to choose that question as an answer.

 

Gared Tuttle was his favourite character, sometimes he reminded him of himself. If he lived in such world, he would definitely be Gansey’s squire, always loyal to him, always there to protect his friend like he was his own family. He also wondered about the relationship Gared had with Talia Forrester. Noah liked to think that in such world he would be able to have a girlfriend, because in this world he lived, and in this world he was adventurous and happy, and so was his girlfriend.

 

“Noah?” Gansey’s voice was heard from the other side of the door. They had just arrived, Noah would no longer be able to play, “Are you there?”

 

Noah paused the game and nodded. “I am,” he said, “Do you want me to open the door for you guys?”

 

But Gansey opened the door before Noah was able to stand up. It was just him and Ronan, thankfully; but that didn’t stop Noah from feeling nervous over the fact that he had been playing on their Playstation without asking. But even if that had been the case, Gansey gave him a polite smile and said nothing on the subject. He quickly ran to his room with no further words, all while Ronan stared back at Noah.

 

“Forresters, I see,” he said softly, his eyes moving towards the t.v., “Iron from ice. You’re the one who’s been playing on my account.”

 

“I’ve also played on Gansey’s,” Noah responded nervously, “Please don’t throw me out of the window.”

 

Ronan chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve missed so much of the story because of your fault, and you continue playing in my absence!”

 

“What can I say?” Noah asked, moving his hands to his hair, “Winter is coming.”

 

Ronan let out a laugh. “You’re right,” he said, “Now continue playing because I want to see what happens next.”

 

Noah grinned widely. He would definitely be writing that story he had in mind later that night. He had big plans for him and Ronan.


	6. ❄ SNOWMEN ❄

Adam watched with close attention as Ronan played in the snow. He had been doing that for a while, ever since Noah had gotten them into it. But truth to be told, Adam couldn’t quite complain. He loved watching Ronan smile, the way his eyes lit up the moment his hands touched the snow. In a way, the entire scene that played out before his eyes reminded him of the moments they spent together holding each other, no one else there to bother them. Ronan was happy, and he didn’t have to say it, Adam could tell by the look in his eyes; and the best thing about it was, they both were, and no one, nothing, could stop them from feeling that way.

 

Adam loved to look at Ronan, the way his eyelashes fluttered when he focused too much on something, the way with which his hands went to his nearly-bald head, all done with such grace. Because Ronan was graceful and beautiful, and it surprised Adam how very little people were able to see that. Ronan was kind, compassionate, clever, and though he tried to hide it behind the angry façade, Adam had learnt to see through that, and he was happy for having done so. Ronan was the most wonderful person he had ever met, and if there was something he was grateful for, it was for the opportunity of meeting him, of _actually_ meeting him.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come and play?” Ronan asked, his hands quickly forming a snowball, “I’m always ready to face an enemy.”

 

Adam pointed at the snowball, his brows furrowing. “Don’t you dare throw that thing at me, Ronan.”

 

Ronan moved one of his hands to his chest. “How could I, _mi amor_?” he asked, his fake offense as obvious to Adam as the smirk behind his lips, “Do you really think that ill of me?”

 

“First of all,” Adam said, a little smile creeping up to his lips, “Your accent in Spanish is terrible. I expected more of Blue as a teacher.”

 

“My Spanish is on point,” Ronan said proudly, “You’re just jealous.”

 

“Second, I would prefer it if you called me ‘ _cariño_ ’. ‘ _Mi amor_ ’ is too overused.”

 

“ _Tesoro_ ,” Ronan said with a wide grin, “Would you like to come and play in the snow with me? We could build castles, take pictures of them, kick them, take pictures of that, and then send them to Gansey. Wouldn’t that be a wonderful way to spend our day together?”

 

Adam walked towards Ronan, and his hands quickly went to enfold Ronan’s in his. Ronan looked up at him, his brown eyes locking with Adam’s for a second, a second that made Adam’s heart flutter. “We can always build snowmen, you know,” Adam whispered, his head suddenly turning all around, “I… We can give them names and personalities, and we can pretend they’re our children for a day. I… We used to do that a lot when we were in kindergarten. The friends I had, I mean.”

 

Ronan’s cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of pink, but he gave Adam a lovely smile, one that made it feel like spring all over again. “That sounds nice, _tesoro,_ ” he stated, “I would love to build snowmen with you.”

 

Adam nodded. “Let’s go then!” he exclaimed.

 

The two of them walked hand in hand along the snow. Adam noticed Ronan’s fingers were softly caressing his skin, and he returned the gesture. They were slowly getting used to this, and it made Adam really happy. He liked the idea of this, of having found a real home, but not in a place, but with a person. But there was something so soothing about Ronan; like returning to your house after a very long day from work, the scent of lilacs filling your nostrils, keeping you at peace. He was the soothing voice that helps you sleep at night, the warm blanket that protects you from the cold, the wide grin that reminds you again why you love being alive.

 

Because that’s what Adam did, he loved being alive.

 

 

 

 


	7. ❄ OH CHRISTMAS TREE ❄

It wasn’t the first time Gansey and all his friends tried to set up a Christmas tree together, but this was their first time doing it in College; and in a way, it felt different. They were adults now, free to do with Christmas whatever they wanted, no other adults there to tell them what to do and what not to. But even so, even after Ronan’s complaints about putting on all those decorations, Gansey wanted to continue such traditions, valuing them as though they were worth gold.

 

But memories meant a great deal to him, and now, in this new home of his, he cherished them more than ever. Henrietta was his home, a part of his soul, and he felt homesick. He had carried his Henrietta model with him, but it hadn’t been enough. Every night he dreamt of the little town, the way the stars looked at night, the weather the trees, Cabeswater, Nino’s, the places and times in which he had met every single one of his friends; and Blue of course, he couldn’t forget about Blue.

 

“Gansey, where are the christmas lights?” Adam asked, a couple of Christmas ornaments in his hands. If Gansey didn’t know better, he would have thought that Adam was about to perform a magic trick - a dangerous one.

 

Ronan walked over to him and grabbed one of the ornaments. He walked towards the tree where Blue was trying to accommodate some flowers. He handed it to her, and with his back towards Gansey and Adam, he said: “I don’t remember us packing them.”

 

“That’s because we didn’t pack them,” Gansey stated, “But we bought some, a couple of weeks ago. Where are they?”

 

Ronan walked over to Adam and grabbed the other ornament. He stood there for a few seconds and Gansey swore he gave the other boy a small smile. Gansey couldn’t help but to smile too. Ronan walked back to Blue and patted her hair for a few seconds. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare, but she soon accepted the ornament from him.

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear what happened to it,” she said her small hands trying to reach the top of the tree. Gansey walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her upwards. She let out a loud sigh, but she didn’t complain. 

 

“What happened to it then?” Adam asked.

 

“Ronan has lost them, as you can see,” she responded as Gansey placed her back on the floor. She gave him a small smile, then walked towards their couch. She let herself fall to it, like a little child. Gansey watched her and a small smile spread across his face. Every time he felt homesick about Henrietta, she reminded him that he never truly had left the place. Because Henrietta was his home, but so was Blue.

 

“I did not lose the christmas lights,” Ronan spoke and took Gansey out of his thoughts. Adam gave him a look, but he waited for Ronan to continue speaking, “I bet your ass it was Noah. He always takes things out of nowhere and hides them from us. It’s probably a ghost thing.”

 

“Hey! I never do that!” Noah exclaimed, appearing on the doorway out of nowhere.

 

“Where were you?” Gansey asked, his brows furrowing. There was something uneasy about Noah in that moment, and still, after all this time, Gansey couldn’t help but to worry.

“I was… doing stuff,” Noah replied, “But I wasn’t hiding anything!”

 

“Where are they then?” Adam asked, moving forward to stand in front of Noah.

 

Noah shrugged. “How would I know?” he asked, “Dead people don’t care about things such as these.” 

 

The four of them sighed, giving up entirely on this Christmas tree. Blue had already decorated it beautifully with those ornaments and those flowers. She had also decorated the bungalow in which the five of them were living. She had a sense of style that was… it was rather strange, but it was comfortable, and it was nice to live in it. Ronan had given the place a hint of himself too, but it wasn’t as big as Blue’s. 

 

They stood there in silence, not really waiting for something to happen, but at the same time hoping something would. Adam nodded out of nowhere, and he walked towards their little garden with the excuse of wanting to lit up the chimney. It had become rather cold these days, so neither of them complained. They loved to gather around the fireplace late at night, together keeping each other warm, all with blankets and hot chocolate. The five of them cherished these moments, when they didn’t have to worry about college and studying, but instead enjoy the warmth of their grand friendship.

 

Gansey helped him place the logs into the fireplace while Ronan and Blue prepared hot chocolate. Then, they sat in front of it in silence, a few blankets wrapping them up. It was a nice evening, surely Christmas was coming soon. Their classes were all finished, but they had decided to spend one last week in D.C. before returning to Henrietta. Gansey wondered how things were doing back at 300 Fox Way, and a smile lit up his face as he recalled the last Christmas they spent there, Maura filling their stomachs with warm tamales.

 

Blue looked back at him, wondering what could have made him smile in such way. It was a wonder, that mind of his; he always seemed to be in depth with his thoughts, and it made Blue curious. “What makes you smile?” she asked boldly.

 

“You,” he answered, “And Adam, and Ronan, and Noah. My family.”

 

Blue drew herself closer to him, and cuddled against his chest. “You are all my family too,” she said softly, “And I’m glad we met.”

 

Gansey’s hands went to stroke her hair. It was so soft, so silky, against his fingertips. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment, and Gansey could hear her breaths against the silence. This was home, he told himself, the place where he truly belonged.

 

“Not trying to interrupt or anything, but I think I have found those lights,” Noah said, his sudden words making everyone jump from their places. 

 

Ronan and Adam, who had been embracing too, groaned in frustration after seeing Noah interrupt them. “And where are they then?” Ronan asked annoyed.

 

“They’re in your room, actually,” he said, “I was just there a few seconds ago.”

 

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes, but the followed Noah towards Ronan’s room. The little ghost boy, now younger than the rest of them, smiled pleased, and for a moment Adam and Gansey locked their eyes. They both knew it, Noah had known where they were all along.


End file.
